El Neko y el cerezo
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Un lindo onee-shot Amuto. Espero les guste, dejen Reviews Hace poco una chica Barbara me dijo que si podía usar mi historia para su tarea le rogare que no lo haga enserio no tengo como contactarla así que por favor si lees esto te lo ruego no haberla usado gracias (Disculpas borrare esto luego)


**Hola a todos aquí vengo a molestar con otro Amu la idea surgió de cuando estaba leyendo una historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a Peach-Pit. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Frida y a Wendy para ustedes chicas.**

**El neko y el cerezo**

-Hace mucho tiempo en un bosque lleva creciendo aquel cerezo tan peculiar resalta entre todos los demás un pero tiene una gran peculiaridad ya que es sus ramas había tanto botones y flores de un bonito color rosado pálido como de color azul como la noche la historia de este ejemplar se remonta a muchos años atrás quieres escucharla Ami?- comentaba una chica peli rosa  
- SIIIII onegai Amu-onee-chan  
-Entonces escucha bien

Cuando un pequeño neko abandonado a su suerte por su camada encontró en medio de una planicie un retoño de un árbol de cerezo, debido a que aun era muy pequeño tenía solo un botón, interesado por el color y la textura, el pequeño gato se acerco al retoño y apenas rozando el botón con su nariz percibió el delicioso perfume que este despedía, aun hipnotizado por el embriagador aroma del cerezo el gatito se quedo ahí mucho tiempo contemplándolo hasta que la noche llego fue ahí cuando decidió dormir junto a ese pequeño retoño.

Seguramente un gatito así de pequeño no habría sobrevivido a esa noche sin estar cerca de sus padres o de su camada y después de no haber consumido ningún alimento en varios días, pero contra todo pronóstico vio salir de nuevo el sol en el horizonte y lo primero que vio al abrir sus pequeños ojos fue el hermoso botón, tintineando con el sol y pequeñas gotas de rocío que lo cubrían, entonces decidido a vivir para proteger al diminuto árbol por que él había regresado las esperanzas y le dio una razón para seguir en este mundo.

El neko aprendió a alimentarse y cuidarse el mismo no le era difícil ya que el bosque era muy visitado y aquel neko se valía de algunas artimañas para ser alimentado y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de su amado retoño, con el tiempo el neko se convirtió en un gran e imponente neko, era diferente incluso llegaban a decirle el zorro azul, su pelaje había desarrollado un hermoso color azul como la noche pero no solo el creció, con la ayuda de su guardián el pequeño brote de cerezo creció grande y fuerte y cada año durante la primavera cientos de botones se abrían y las majestuosas flores de un espectacular rosa se mecían con el viento, aunque el camino no fue fácil, muchas veces el neko tuvo que vérselas con animales que veían mas al pequeño árbol como comida que como otra cosa y el neko tuvo que persuadirlos a que no le hicieran daño aun cuando los otros animales eran más grandes que él, siempre defendió al cerezo con garras y dientes aun casi a costa de su propia vida y aun ahora cuando el árbol difícilmente podría convertirse en comida, el neko tenía que seguir protegiéndolo de hombres con hachas y sierras que lo único que querían era la preciada madera del árbol y cada una de las veces que esos hombres venían, el neko dejaba bien claro que nunca podrían acercarse al cerezo, al parecer después de un tiempo dejaron de insistir y se rindieron de talarlo después de todo había cientos de árboles mas en el bosque y ningún otro les costaría una mordida de parte de un animal tan grande como aquel.

Pero no solo era el neko el que cuidaba al cerezo, cuando fue suficientemente grande el árbol servía de abrigo para el zorro en las tormentas y ventiscas más fuertes y en el verano daba un refugio del implacable sol aunque el zorrito siempre se sentía más protegido cuando los botones florecían y podía observar el hermoso rosado de las flores y oler la fragancia de sus pétalos eso siempre lo hacía más feliz, así eran las cosas entre esos dos, uno cuidando del otro en un extraño ciclo, ambos se hacían bien casi en una armonía perfecta como si de verdad hubiesen nacido para vivir juntos. Y así era porque había algo mas detrás no eran solo un árbol y un animal. La primera noche de primavera en que aquel árbol podía preciarse de llamarse árbol el neko estaba durmiendo hasta que un ruido lo despertó. Pero al despertarse no era un neko como siempre se había visto se estaba viendo a sí mismo como un hombre. Traía puesto una yukata del mismo color que el de su pelaje. Escucho de nuevo los ruidos y se puso en guardia defendiendo a su hermoso árbol. Después sintió como lo rodeaban unos brazos de la forma más cariñosa posible era una chica era hermosa estaba vestida con un kimono del mismo color que las flores de su querido árbol. Se separo de ella por miedo.

- no temas mi querido neko –dijo entre risas la chica  
-quien eres?– más fría podía ser la voz del neko  
-acaso no me reconoces? –Suspiró la chica- supongo que no soy yo el espíritu del árbol de cerezo que tanto cuidas y proteges  
- como es posible?  
- simplemente te quise dar las gracias por eso salí  
- entonces eres….  
-si soy yo mi nombre es Amu cual es el tuyo?  
- Ikuto  
- me amas Ikuto?  
- que?  
- me amas?  
- vienes siendo el árbol de cerezos así que la respuesta es si

Después de recibir esta respuesta la chica beso en los labios al chico, el no se resistió al contrario correspondió, esta escena se repetía cada primera noche de primavera, el cerezo preguntaba al neko si la ama el respondía que si, esa única noche donde ambos tomaban cuerpos humanos la pasaban juntos como dos verdaderos amantes.

Se cuidaban y como si no pudiera vivir el uno sin el otro y lamentablemente así fue…

Un día mientras el otoño terminaba y el invierno se podía sentir muy cerca, el neko salió a conseguir comida, normalmente no se alejaba demasiado del cerezo debido a que nunca se sabía que era lo que pudiera pasar pero después de varios días sin haber comido nada y sin encontrar personas cerca, el pobre neko escucho personas un poco lejos, tuvo que ir en busca de comida y se alejo mucho de su amado árbol, cuando por fin pudo encontrar quien le alimentase, un extraño olor lo alerto nunca había olido algo similar ni en tanta cantidad parecía como si una gran bestia se acercara a gran velocidad, se alarmo mas al notar que el olor provenía de la misma dirección en la que estaba el cerezo, abandonando toda idea de alimento, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el árbol, al acercarse una niebla de color gris cubrió todo y el frío que se suponía debía sentirse en esa época se desvaneció para ser sustituido por un insoportable calor proveniente al parecer de todos los lados posibles, el respirar se hizo más difícil a medida que se acercaba al cerezo no solo por la gruesa neblina grisácea, si no por el sofocante ardor que se sentía para luego ser sustituido por enormes luces de color naranja y rojo que consumían todo a su paso como árboles, animales, cualquier cosa era tragado por semejante bestia que cubría todo y lo reducía a polvo obscuro, negro como la noche, pero eso no lo detuvo nunca nada detuvo antes al neko y mucho menos esto lo haría…

Atravesó el bosque en llamas sintiendo el ardor de cada porción de piel y carne que se quemaba al tocar a la bestia roja y naranja, y el insoportable dolor que sentía en sus patas después de haber cruzado medio bosque pisando cenizas aun encendidas, todo eso valía la pena si podía salvar a su amado cerezo de aquel destino, pero al llegar al llano donde se encontraba, vio como las llamas ya lo habían alcanzado, quemando todas y cada una de sus hermosas flores y sus jóvenes botones, siendo devorando por completo lo más preciado por él, diviso a su amada decirle adiós, el también tomo forma humana, lanzo un grito lleno de furia y dolor, un grito tan fuerte que cayó el rugido del incendio y que desgarro el alma del bosque, que contagio de terror y tristeza el corazón de cada ser que lo escucho y luego el silencio, el chico se quedo ahí mirando como parte de él era destruido sin poder hacer nada, bajo la mirada y encontró una esperanza en medio de aquel infierno, un pequeño botón que había caído del cerezo, sin perder tiempo el chico se abalanzo hacia el tomándolo suavemente y corriendo lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que sus herido cuerpo no dieron mas, llego hasta un risco de donde se podía ver la bestia en toda su magnitud devorando gran parte del bosque cuando él pensó que todo acabaría así, sintió un ligero escalofrío, se recostó en el piso regresando a su forma de neko, un copo de nieve cayó en su nariz y alzando la vista hacia el cielo con el botón de cerezo en la boca vio el obscuro cielo…ya era de noche sin embargo eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, si no que empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve fríos y blancos que dieron un poco de alivio a sus quemaduras y que comenzaron a apaciguar a la bestia, hasta que al fin no quedo nada de ella, fue entonces que el neko decidió volver donde estaba el cerezo

Cuando llego no había nada solo un manto claro que estaba posado sobre uno más obscuro, pero eso ya no le importo, con paso lento y cansado se dirigió al punto exacto donde alguna vez estuvo su amado retoño y con mucho cuidado abrió el hocico y dejo el botón sobre las cenizas y la nieve luego como un padre con su cría lo rodeo como cobijándolo del frío, el zorro estaba muy cansado y herido, acerco su nariz lentamente al botón y percibió aquella fragancia tan maravillosa que lo había cautivado desde pequeño de la cual se había enamorado y pesadamente cerro sus ojos sin prisa observando el maravilloso rosado ante él, luego aspiro por última vez, ya no había nada que proteger ni la razón que lo hacía vivir, esta vez ya no había por qué despertar y así fue, ese maravilloso animal durmió por siempre arrullando al pequeño botón que tenia cobijado, y aunque no quedo nada más que cenizas del anterior cerezo y el cuerpo del gran neko desapareció entre ellas, un nuevo brote surgió la primavera siguiente pero ahora no solo tenía un solo botón tenía dos, uno del maravilloso rosa que tenía su progenitor y el otro de azul tan brillante y obscuro como la noche como el pelaje del imponente neko que alguna vez lo protegió…

-Onee-chan esa historia es verdadera como aquel cerezo- dijo la pequeña sobre las piernas de su hermana  
- Eso se dice Ami, cierto amor? – le pregunto Amu al peli azul que la tenia agarrada por el hombro  
- Si Amu eso dicen

**Les gusto díganme que les pareció? Acepto halagos, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte XD díganme que opinan  
Gracias por leer **


End file.
